Crash Landing
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane, Sharkey and a new member having transferred over are involved in a test flight for the flying sub one. Only to wind up crashing due to a freak storm over the Washington state forest.


_**Crash Landing**_

 _This was nothing like the last crash of the FS-I going down in the Colorado Mountains. This crash was real to all tense and purposes for those involved with trying to find the FS-1 with Captain Lee Crane, Chief Sharkey and Dr. Jamey Winters having transferred to the Seaview the past two months._

 _It was three days prior Admiral Nelson and Admiral Jiggs Starke were call to Washington, D.C. for a briefing on the recent U.F.O. sightings in the South Pacific. But when the Admirals having heard about the crash some where in the South Pacific running new tests on the FS-1._

 _Right away Admiral Nelson, Commander Chip Morton and Admiral Starke had ordered the Seaview to change there position to head for the exact coordinates of the crash site. And for which will take at flank speed four days to reach the perimeter._

 _Everyone was in complete shock in regard to the crash with the three on board. All they do know with asking Sparks on whether Captain Crane or CPO Sharley was able to send a SOS at the time the FS-1 went down._

 _"No sir there wasn't a SOS at all. All indications was the fact the FS-1 went down with being hit by something or some unknown cause. Since it did go down in the same general area of the U.F.O. sightings." He responded with three officers looking at him as if he was a raving lunatic with his comments._

 _Admiral Jiggs Starke was the first to say something with his two cents. "Are you out of your mind Sparks to say something so off the wall?"_

 _Sparks looked over at Admiral Nelson trying to ask for support on his statement. "No sir...I ' m simply just trying to say with going with those possible situations." He says with trying to stay calm as possible, while trying to work his communications at the same time._

 _"Anyway Admiral Nelson, I want the Seaview to head to the South Pacific. I will have my helicopter to come and pick me up with-in the hour. They will be able to land on your new heliport section."_

 _Admiral Nelson was able to give his look to Commander Chip Morton to start making the changes with its course. "But in the meantime Chip, please let me know for when Commander Rose Marie Crane will be arriving. She was extremely upset for when she was told the news about the crash." He says with placing a hand through his lightly reddish salt & pepper hair having changed a great deal the last five years._

 _"Yes, sir I will right away." But in the mean time Chip Morton headed up front to make the change in the course. Since there would be a slight delay until Commander Crane arrives, as with the Admiral's helicopter to head back to his headquarters in Washington, D.C._

 _Three days prior... Santa Barbara, California_

 _Captain Lee Crane had invited a few of the crew members from the Seaview for a get together at his beach house before they are going to be test flying the FS-1 with new equipment._

 _He and his wife Rose Marie had invited CPO Chief Sharkey, Dr. Jamey Winters, Chip Morton and Admiral Nelson for the day out in the sun. While the weather was fairly nice for a change to have a cook out._

 _The group was sitting out in the back, while Lee Crane had the grill fired up for everyone. He asked on occasion to have his wife help. Even though she was staying busy with keeping an eye on her sons William and David. While the nanny Andrea had her day off as with the relief. Both will be back some time tomorrow afternoon ._

 _Since Commander Rose Marie Crane has been all caught up on her Institute's projects giving her the chance to spend time with the two boys. While her husband Lee Crane and the two volunteers will be leaving tomorrow to begin the testing on the new equipment for the FS-1._

 _A few moments later after seeing the boys had fallen asleep for there naps. Rose Marie went over to the group to speak with Dr. Jamey Winters._

 _Jamey looks up to see Commander Crane sit down next to her. At the moment, she was feeling some what uncomfortable. But after a minute or two she was able to calm down._

 _"So tell me Dr. Winters, how do you like working for the Nelson Institute?" She asked with taking a sip of her water that she had brought over._

 _Taking a few seconds to think about it, she was able to say of the following." I just like it a great deal Commander Crane." She replied with shifting in her white chair a little._

 _"Please Doctor Winters call me Rose Marie. Ok?" She asked with looking over at the others chatting away. "Tell me Jamey, how did you get the chance to go on the latest mission test flight with the FS-1?"_

 _"I really don't know to tell you the truth. But never the less I can't wait to go on the test flight. Especially when I have never been on the FS-1 since I transferred."_

 _"Your going to love it every minute while your up in space. No doubt my husband Lee and his Chief Petty officer will no doubt being running the FS-1 at super sonic speeds."_

 _All of a sudden Jamey had butterflies in her stomach for when it comes to heights. "Oh, god! Never the less it's going to be an interesting test flight." She says with getting up to refresh her drink._

 _Chapter Two_

 _Captain Lee Crane, Sharkey and Jamey Winters were strapped into there seats inside of the FS-1. Crane and Sharkey having to be sitting in the front seat were going over last minute checks before taking off. While staying in contact with the Seaview and the Command staff waiting in the front of the observation nose._

 _"Sharkey, I have a green light with ready to go." He says with pressing the restart button in front of him to begin with the cloaking device that will be begin the moment they are in super sonic speeds._

 _"Yes, sir I see it. We are all set to begin Skipper." He says with tightening his safely belt. Sharkey turns the best he can to check on Dr. Winters. "Are you all right Doctor Winters?" He asked with seeing her face turn a different color before even leaving as yet._

 _"Oh! sure Sharkey, I' m just find. Thanks for asking never the less." She replied with holding onto the sides very tightly before moving off._

 _"Glad to hear it Dr. Winters, we are just about ready to take off." Captain Crane replied with calling the Seaview for verification on taking off._

 _"FS-1 to Seaview we are set to take off. Wish us luck!" He says over the radio that he placed into his ears._

 _After a moment of silence..._

 _"Seaview to FS-1 good luck with the test flight. Nelson end transmission." Admiral Nelson responded from the area of the observation nose. Turning to face Chip Morton and the other command staff. "I just hope to god this works out gentlemen." His tone of voice had Commander Chip Morton worried for the most part._

 _"What's wrong Admiral?" He asked with moving away from the observation nose. Admiral Nelson mostly was shaking his head with the question._

 _"Oh! It's nothing at all Chip. I just never like test flights. You know what happens every time?" He says with rubbing his chin before moving away._

 _"Actually Admiral I do remember every time. Lets just pray to god that nothing doesn't happen at all."_

 _"I agree Chip. Come on lets get this submarine ready to leave for Canada." He responded with moving to the plotting table with the coordinates written on down on a piece of white paper._

 _Once the FS-1 started with the test flight with using the new advised Cloaking device once they reach mach five. They were very close to the outer atmosphere for which the cloaking device will kick in once the computer systems are adjusted._

 _All of the cameras that were installed as well were working just find._

 _What the Seaview members never expected was the fact that lightening would be in the area unexpected. While the scanners /radar on board the FS-I didn't pick it up either._

 _CPO Sharkey had seen the look on the captain's face when all of a sudden the FS-1 started to shake. While knocking everyone around inside at mach five._

 _"What's wrong Skipper?" As he looks toward the back with Dr. Jamey Winters scared as hell with her facial expression. She knew that something surely wasn't right. When in fact the FS-1 was suddenly hit by lightening to knock out all of the systems, including dropping them out from mach five._

 _"OMG! What's happening Captain Crane?" Dr. Winters hollered out to both men in front trying to figure out what is happening._

 _Screaming out with his response. "We have been hit by a freak lightening storm. We have lost all control, while we are heading down towards I believe the Washington state mountain area. "Sharkey..see if you can make contact with anyone or try to send out a distress call."_

 _"Yes, sir skipper right away." Sharkey replied with trying to switch on the radio controls. Even though it shows all green. He wasn't able to send out a replay for some odd reason. Both the men inside the flying sub were frantic..."No good Skipper. I' m not able to send out a message." He says with continuing with switching the switches on the side of him._

 _There were a couple more shakes knocking the three around inside. However this time Dr. Jamey Winters felt something give with her right shoulder and leg. Along with the pain gripping her for the most part._

 _Lee Crane and Chief Sharkey could hear her scream out. While the FS-1 was spiraling down towards the forest of the Washington, State. Even though the FS-1 speed has slowed just a little. Captain Crane asked Sharkey to help him out with the overall the controls._

 _"_ _ **No good, Chief!"**_ _As his voice is very loud with the constant noise from the pressure of heading down towards the trees. He points out with his hand in front of him. "Look! There is a clearing of some sorts._ _ **Hang on everyone. It's going to be a rough landing." He says with having Sharkey watching out for Dr. Winters and her injuries.**_

 _"Hold on Dr. Winters." Sharkey looked back after telling her to hold on the best she could. He was able to quickly see that her face was some what ashen from the injuries she had sustained. She was able to fasten her safely belt around her even tighter. It was at this point that she closed her eyes, while waiting for the crash to happened._

 _ **And then it happens...**_

 _Chapter Three_

 _Captain Lee Crane, CPO Sharkey and Dr. Jamey Winters were unconscious due to the crash landing just short of the clearing. Even though inside wiring in the back and front of the FS-1 was ablaze._

 _It was at this particular moment for when Lee Crane started to come around in spite of the pain hitting the back of his neck. Even though he's able to move his lower back and legs to be some what of a good sign._

 _However looking over at Sharkey. He wasn't in the best of shape. Lee was able to see that his right side of the temple was bleeding, along with a bump. As far as he could tell there weren't any other damage to his body._

 _But for the moment. He needed to put out the flames in front of him before winding up getting burned. He was able to get a hold of the fire extinguisher in the back of Dr. Winters._

 _At least he was able to move without a problem. Accept for the discomfort with his neck. Passing by Dr. Winters, he was able to see the woman finally coming around. Talking over to her, he asked on whether she is able to move. "Can you move at least Dr. Winters? We need to get out of here quick with Sharkey in bad shape. Maybe you will be able to check him out with your medical experience at least." He says with dropping the fire extinguisher on the side after putting out the flames in the front and the back wall paneling._

 _Crane And Dr. Winters were able to manage to move Sharkey out of his seat with removing the safely belt and opening up the back hatchway and out onto the rugged ground, bushes and large trees all around._

 _And from what the two of them could tell that the air was laced with heat and humidity having crashed. During all of the time Chief Sharkey started to moan from his head injury._

 _Dr. Winters once they were able to settle the Chief on the ground to sit for now. She asked the Captain that she can to go back inside to look for any type of medical supplies to help with the chief's injuries._

 _"Just be careful Dr. Winters." He says with watching her leave carefully with opening up the hatchway to check for the supplies. While moments later she walked out with a package filled with all kinds of medical items to help Chief Sharkey._

 _"Here we go Captain Crane. I was able to find the medical emergency package to help with getting Sharkey on his feet with the pain killers." She says with holding up the white plastic that was housing the pain killer._

 _"Find. See what you can do Dr. Winters to make Sharkey comfortable as possible. Ok?" He responded with getting up to survey the area for a safer way out._

 _And for the next few moments Dr. Winters went to work to inject the pain killer to chief Sharkey's right arm. Taking a moment to give him the correct dosage. Afterwards she went to check his right side to clean up the crimson, while placing a clean bandage around his head._

 _Sharkey was starting to come around after she was able to give him the shot into his right arm. The pain killer was already beginning to be working into his blood stream._

 _Sharkey was able to say the following. "Thanks."_

 _On board the Seaview..._

 _Commander Rose Marie Crane was trying to stay calm after being given the news about the lost of the FS-1. From what the radar systems were able to tell with tracking the FS-1. They had gone down some where in the middle of the Washington state forest region covering a great deal of land, forest and most of all the heat and humidity._

 _After she was able to drop off her personal belongings into the cabin. She needed to speak with Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton on what exactly happened with the test flight._

 _Otherwise she was as well worried for Julieanna Moore since her husband as well went along for the flight._

 _And when she was coming out of the aft hatchway. She was able to hear her voice working communications in the radio shack. She walked over only to find the one person she wanted to speak to._

 _She was able to hear the Admiral talking to someone on the radio in regard to the FS-1 position. It had sounded like the Air Force having to be in the region was giving an probable position of the FS-1._

 _"Thank you Commander Donaldson, The Seaview will be joining in the search once we are able to arrive into the canal section of the main lake. Please keep me updated on your efforts from your parachute teams on whether they are able to get in close." He asked in all seriousness with the tone of his voice._

 _Rose Marie having kept silent for the moment. She waited until the Admiral was done speaking on the radio with the Commander of the Air Force._

 _"Sir...Any further word on the FS-1?" She asked with watching the Admiral's reaction to her question._

 _"No, Commander. Other then the fact we do know that the FS-1 crashed somewhere inside of the Washington state forest." He responded with walking away to head on over to the plotting table._

 _"Please let me know on anything further Admiral Nelson, I will be in the lab working to keep my mind off the crash."_

 _As she walked away from everyone to head back to the lab. Admiral Nelson could very well see that she was extremely upset with the flying sub crash._ _ **This was going to be the last straw for the woman with having to lose her first husband Seth during a diving accident more then ten years ago, and here she is again in the middle of another accident that she has no idea whether of the three on board were still alive.**_

 _ **And in the meantime around the Washington State forest region...**_

 _ **Air Force scout planes were in the area scanning for any type of wreckage from the Nelson's Institute FS-1. While on the ground local forest rangers and other groups were dispatch to start looking for survivors.**_

 _ **Weather forecasters were predicting further storms to be arriving into the area during the next eight to ten hours. While it was going to make it difficult for the scout planes to continue on with the search, as with the ground.**_

 _ **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_

 _ **Lee Crane was having a hard time with moving Sharkey through the forest, as with Dr. Winters. Her breathing was starting to labor a little with the air all of a sudden having changed for the worst.**_

 _ **It would seem that the weather in the area was starting to change for the worst as expected, but earlier then normal.**_

 _ **Lee looked up into the clouds having to be turning darker in the west sector. Along with the wind having picked up some what making it harder for everyone to stand correctly.**_

 _ **"We need to find some type of protection from the storm that is heading this way." The skipper said with helping Sharkey to move further into the forest. While Dr. Winters was still suffering with a rising temperature, but at least she's able to move on her own for now.**_

 _ **Some time later...**_

 _ **The three Seaview members were having a hard time trying to get through the blowing wind with the rain starting to come on down hard.**_

 _ **However Captain Lee Crane had spotted a small cave up ahead with his small flashlight on his side of his waist.**_

 _ **"Lets move the cave is up ahead." He ordered even though there was a possible chance there might be a bear or some other creature living inside.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Dr. Jamey Winters was having a hard time with the idea of a bear or anything else inside of the cave, in spite of her health, weather issues at this particular moment.**_

 _ **However it was better then nothing. As Jamey inside of her says. But she can see with the way the Captain was having a very hard time with Chief Sharkey. Since his head had taken a pounding from the FS-1 crash landing.**_

 _ **She tried her best to help out. The captain having to see this. He aloud her to help carry Sharkey, while he had the other side of him through the rain and wind.**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson and the Seaview were heading at flank speed to get close as they can to Washington State main water ways. Even though they would be forced to use the other two flying subs to send in teams to look for Crane, Sharkey and Dr. Winters.**_

 _ **Commander Rose Marie Crane after finishing what work she had to finish up in the lab with Dr. Anthony Sterling. She decided she needed to speak with the Admiral to find out the latest on the trio.**_

 _ **It didn't take her long to reach his cabin. As her mind has been off keel even since she heard about the crash of the FS-1. She was glad in a way that her two boys and the nannies, were staying at her sister Patricia's and Seth home until she arrives back home.**_

 _ **She just hopes to god that she is going to be coming home with a alive husband and in one piece.**_

 _ **When she had arrived at his door. She was feeling some what nervous about it as always. When ever she has to speak with the Admiral and Lee's best friend.**_

 _ **She then made the decision to head back to her quarters. Instead of bothering the Admiral, she would no doubt be called on whether or not there was any new information.**_

 _ **Inside the Control Room...**_

 _ **Commander Chip Morton was asked by the Admiral from inside of his cabin to put together a list of probable personnel that are on the combat teams. For which he will be asking to go along with the rescue of looking for Crane, Sharkey and Dr. Jamey Winters.**_

 _ **"Of course Admiral. I will have Patterson bring up the list to your cabin when it's ready for you to look over." He says with moving from the plotting table to head up to the observation nose for where the list is hanging up.**_

 _ **Taking the clip board back to the plotting table to go over the list of names.**_

 _ **Moments Later...**_

 _ **Commander Chip Morton told Patterson that he was in charge of the Control Room until he gets back from seeing the Admiral about the list.**_

 _ **Otherwise he was able to say to Patterson sitting at his Sonar station looking up at the commander. "By the way Patterson, your on the list for the Admiral to choose from for the rescue mission."**_

 _ **"Understood Mr. Morton." He says with Commander Morton taking the spiral stair case to head for the Officer's country, and Admiral Nelson's cabin.**_

 _ **After Morton had left. Kowalski and his brother Stanley had just came back from inspecting the missile room. Kowalski had decided to go back to his radar station, while his brother having to be part of the senior Command Staff. He asked Patterson on what exactly was going on with Commander Morton.**_

 _ **"Mr. Morton just brought up the list for the volunteers of the Combat teams to take the FS-Two and FS-Three to start searching for the trio."**_

 _ **Both Kowalski and his brother Stanley knew that there names were on that list as well. Unless something has changed during the past few hours to keep both brothers to stay on the Seaview.**_

 _ **Patterson was able to show the list to the both of them, and it was as they guess with there names having to be listed.**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Captain Lee Crane didn't know what else to do for Sharkey with his head injury. They would have to wait it out with his head and any type of side effects.**_

 _ **It would be Dr. Winters to keep an eye on him in spite of her issues. While the captain goes out to scan the area for any type of food or water.**_

 _ **Making sure he had his weapon into his hand in case of any type of predators that might attack.**_

 _ **So far with leaving Dr. Winters and Sharkey inside of the cave, he's been lucky not to run into any type of animal looking for food. Otherwise the only other element to be bothered was with the rain and wind having lightened up a bit.**_

 _ **He was going to try and make contact with anyone, while using his walkie talkie in the rain while hiding under neath a bunch of trees to protect him at best without having to be soaked to the bones.**_

 _ **"Seaview...this is Captain Crane. Can you hear me?" After sending the message, he waited on whether or not anyone was able to hear him. Otherwise it was just mostly static...**_

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _ **Lee Crane had thought that he was hearing things. It almost sounded too much to be a super sonic plane of sorts, or even the FS-2. But then again he heard another one of those planes fly over.**_

 _ **If this is the case of a possible rescue. He's going to have to hurry back to let Dr. Winters and Sharkey know about the news.**_

 _ **Once Lee was able to start moving through the light rain and wind. He started to feel a little bit of pain in the back of his neck. Thinking that he might of moved too quickly. He was able to stay still for a moment or two until the pain and discomfort had passed.**_

 _ **On board the FS-2 with Kowalski and his brother Stanley were checking the radar for the FS-1 that had crash. They were able to find the fly sub a quarter of a mile from there previous position.**_

 _ **"Look over there little brother. Its the FS-1...There is a small clearing we will be able to land and to investigate. No doubt the other group will be able to find something. With the possible chance that Captain Crane, Sharkey and Dr. Winters were able to get out and look for shelter with the rain and wind." Stanley says to his younger brother, while he makes the adjustment to land into the clearing.**_

 _ **"I just hope everyone is still alive." Kowalski replied while watching his brother change course to make a landing.**_

 _ **"I hope so as well. Hold on Ski, it's going to be a rough landing with the change in wind velocity." He says with pulling on his safely belt for further support.**_

 _ **After a moment the FS-2 was able to make it into the clearing near the FS-1 having broken into pieces.**_

 _ **Right away both brothers were able to make the comment about the damage. And most of all with the rain starting to pick up once again, as with the wind.**_

 _ **"The rain and wind is picking up. This is not a good thing with Captain Crane, Sharkey and Dr. Winters having escaped." Stanley Kowalski responded with taking a quick look inside of the FS-1.**_

 _ **Afterwards...**_

 _ **With them wearing there environment suits walking slowly. Both of the brothers were able to make it to the edge of the clearing and into some form of jungle section enclosed with several caves. And for which the Captain, Sharkey and Dr. Winters some how were able to make it into a cave for survival.**_

 _ **It was moments later...**_

 _ **For when Captain Lee Crane trying to catch his breath. He was able to make it back to the cave, and explain what he was able to see with his eyes.**_

 _ **"Are you sure Captain?" Sharkey was able to say very slowly sitting up in the corner with Dr. Winters.**_

 _ **"I believe we are going to be rescued very soon. I heard the two Flying subs turning around after probably locating the crash site of the FS-1." He says with taking in a deep gulp of air into his lungs, since the air for some odd reason was getting thinned having to be inside of the cave.**_

 _ **When Dr. Jamey Winters heard this news, she was feeling so much better about being rescued soon. Even though she was feeling really hungry, tired, cold and in need of clean clothes after having a few accidents with trying to hold her bladder.**_

 _ **"Good news to hear Captain Crane." She says in the corner looking up at the captain soaked to the gills from the rain outside having picked up once again.**_

 _ **"Yes, it is at this point." Crane said with moving over to the small fire that was made by Sharkey. While rubbing his two hands together.**_

 _ **Very close to the caves.**_

 _ **Both groups now after meeting up together. Commander Stanley Kowalski was able to notice the caves while scouting for those few moments with his brother.**_

 _ **"All right everyone lets move. There might be injuries with the three." Commander Kowalski ordered with looking over at his brother for confirmation.**_

 _ **While Phil Connally and Ron Hanson will be following behind them.**_

 _ **Phil and Ron are the only two crew members having to be the originals to serve on board the Seaview.**_

 _ **Moments later they were off and running towards the caves, while the rain and wind was picking up making it hard to move through it.**_

 _ **Both of the brothers were at the entrance of the one cave, as they started to holler out for anyone to hear them.**_

 _ **It would take a moment to hear a response having to be Captain Crane's voice.**_

 _ **"It's Captain Crane voice Ski." His older brother responded with the brief statement.**_

 _ **"Thank god we found them." Kowalski replied with moving in with his brother.**_

 _ **They quickly walked in to survey the situation with the Seaview crew members. Only to find Chief Sharkey having a head injury, while Dr. Jamey Winters with a right shoulder problem, along with a few cuts and bruises.**_

 _ **As for Captain Crane, his problem was with a strained neck with a possible lower spinal issue like before. They needed to look for Hanson and Galloway in order to get the trio onto the flying sub and back to the location of the Seaview.**_

 _ **But first they needed to use there radio to contact Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton that Captain Crane and his group have been found.**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Meanwhile on board the Seaview**_

 _ **Admiral Nelson was having breakfast with Commander Rose Marie Crane, Morton and two other line officers in the front of the observation.**_

 _ **They were in the middle of a conversation when Sparks called over the intercom to let him know there was a message from Commander Stanley Kowalski.**_

 _ **"I hope it's good news Admiral Nelson." Rose Marie announced with finishing up the last of her eggs.**_

 _ **"Me to as well Commander." He gets up from his seat to head for the radio shack. A moment later. "What's going on Sparks?" He asked with a slight nervous voice while grabbing the mike from him.**_

 _ **"Sir it's Captain Crane." This information really placed a smile on the Admiral's face.**_

 _ **"My god Lee, is that really you?" He asked with placing a wide grin smile onto his face.**_

 _ **"Yes, It's me Admiral. Kowalski and his group were able to find us inside a cave. Otherwise we need to get Chief Sharkey and Dr. Winters back to the Seaview with injuries."**_

 _ **"Understand Lee. The Seaview will send you our exact position, in order for the Flying Subs to come back with the information from the FS-1 navigation computer."**_

 _ **"I will call you when we are ready to start moving with everyone abroad. By the way tell my wife that I missed her a great deal." He says with a smile while turning to see Chief Sharkey start to come around from his head injury.**_

 _ **"Will do Lee. See all of you very soon." It was at this point that the conversation ended with static. Turning to face Commander Kowalski and everyone else from the Seaview. "All right everyone lets move out, Seaview is waiting for us."**_

 _ **"Yes, sir right away." Commander Kowalski states with lightly punching his brother's shoulder as a gesture. "Thank god the wind and rain have finally let up for us to get out of this forsaken place." He replied to the group around him.**_

 _ **Six hours later on board the Seaview both of the flying subs were berthing in there compartments. Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton had Dr. Jamieson and his staff ready with gurney's to be taken to sickbay.**_

 _ **Commander Rose Marie Crane and Communications officer Julieanna Moore both were near the radio shack since Moore was relieved. As she was waiting to see her husband be brought to sick bay to be taken care of with his injuries.**_

 _ **Hearing the announcement that both flying subs have docked. Both of the ladies were very anxious, as with the rest of the Seaview crew.**_

 _ **Doctor Jamieson had made sure that none of the crew of the Seaview come to sickbay while he's taking care of the three from the crash.**_

 _ **As for Admiral Nelson, he had a long report that needed to be made to the Institute and ONI and other organizations involved with the crash in Washington, State forest.**_

 _ **The following medical report was given to Admiral Nelson in regard to Captain Crane, Sharkey and Dr. Jamey Winters.**_

 _ **Captain Crane suffer a slight muscle strain behind the neck. There was a slight inflammation of the lower spine. However all is well now with the use of muscle relaxers and proper rest for a week.**_

 _ **Chief Sharkey will be on medical leave for the month with a concussion and swelling. He will be closely watch for any type of further side effects.**_

 _ **Dr. Jamey Winters has a slight muscle tear in the right tendon. She will be needing physical therapy for a few weeks to keep her from any type of heavy physical labor. But she will be able to work either at the lab or on the Seaview.**_

 _ **FINALE**_

 _ **Inside of Captain Crane Quarters**_

 _ **"I must admit this time, I really had thought that I lost you for sure with the crash." Rose Marie says while sneaking in a quick kiss to her husband's cheek before the last briefing before arriving home at the Institute.**_

 _ **"Me to Rose Marie, but this time luck really was on our side. Shall we go now to attend this briefing, I can't wait to get home to see the two boys."**_

 _ **"Yeah I know. They are both very excited to see there father finally home."**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
